1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic component handling apparatuses and electronic component handling methods used in a manufacturing process of, for example, multilayer capacitors. In particular, electronic components are processed while they are being retained on a retainer by an adhesion force and are then removed from the retainer. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic handling apparatus and an electronic component handling method in which a process of removing the electronic components from an adhesive layer of the retainer is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing process of chip-type electronic components such as multilayer capacitors, processes for forming external electrodes, etc., are performed while the electronic chips are retained by an adhesive layer of an electronic-component retainer. Such an electronic-component retainer and an electronic-component handling method using the retainer are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-291712. According to this publication, multiple electronic chips are adhered on an adhesive surface of an electronic-component retainer at a first end surface of the electronic chips.
Then, a conductive paste is applied to the electronic chips at a second end surface thereof and dried. The electronic chips are next adhered on an adhesive surface of another electronic-component retainer at the second end surface of the electronic chips with a stronger adhesion force. The electronic chips are then transferred to the electronic-component retainer, which is attached to the electronic chips at the second end surface thereof, and external electrodes are also formed at the first end of the electronic chips in a similar manner. The electronic chips are subsequently removed from the electronic-component retainer, which is attached to the electronic chips at the second surface thereof.
Although not yet known in the art, the electronic components may be removed from the adhesive surface of the above-described electronic-component retainers by methods shown in FIGS. 6 and 7.
More specifically, with reference to FIG. 6, multiple electronic components 103 are adhered on and retained by an adhesive layer 102 of an electronic-component retainer 101. A removing plate 104 moves in the direction shown by the arrow A, that is, in the direction parallel to the adhesive surface of the adhesive layer 102, so that the removing plate 104 pushes and removes the electronic components 103 from the adhesive layer 102.
In addition, with reference to FIG. 7, a wire 105 which extends perpendicularly to the page moves in the direction shown by the arrow A. That is, the wire 105 moves such that it comes into contact with the side surfaces of the electronic components 103, so that the electronic components 103 are removed from the adhesive layer 102.
In the methods shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the removing plate 104 and the wire 105 may also be fixed while the retainer 101 moves in the direction opposite to the direction shown by the arrow A.
However, in the method shown in FIG. 6, since the removing plate 104 knocks against the side surfaces of the electronic components 103, damage to the surfaces of the electronic components 103 occurs.
In addition, since the electronic components 103 are very small, the electronic components 103 scatter when removed from the adhesive layer 102. Therefore reliable collection of all of the electronic components 103 is difficult. In addition, when a conductive paste, etc., is applied to the surface of the electronic components 103, the electronic components 103 adhere to each other if they rotate when removed from the adhesive layer 102.
Also in the method shown in FIG. 7, since the tense wire 105 knocks against the side surfaces of the electronic components 103, the external surfaces and the edges of the electronic components 103 or the external electrodes formed on the electronic components 103 may be damaged. In addition, the electronic components 103 scatter when removed from the adhesive layer 102. Therefore all of the electronic components 103 cannot be reliably collected.